gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution
Evolution is the second chapter of the third act in Gears of War. Transcript (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '"Baird. Cole. We’re in." 'Damon Baird (COM): "What took you so long? We’ve been here for at least two minutes." Marcus Fenix: '''"Well, good for you, smartass. Give us your location." '''Damon Baird (COM): "The basement. And it’s a dump." Marcus Fenix: '"Control. This is Delta. We’re in." 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that. Keep moving through the factory till you find the cart control room. I’ll use the carts to get you to the mine." Marcus Fenix: '''"Delta, let’s not waste any time meeting up. Let’s just find that control room." '''Damon Baird (COM): "Watch out for the boogeyman." Marcus Fenix: '"Just see if you can get the lights back on. Delta-One out." 'Dominic Santiago: "Locked. And it’s too thick to cut." Damon Baird (COM): "Hey! I think I got it!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Yeah, Baird. You did." '''Dominic Santiago: "Turn ‘em off, willya?" Damon Baird (COM): "Huh? What?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Never mind." '''Dominic Santiago: "Looks like we need a security code." Marcus Fenix: '''"Got one?" '''Dominic Santiago: "Yeah, in my other pants." (Cutscene) Marcus Fenix: "Cease fire! Dipshit." Unidentified Stranded: "Finally! The rescue team!" Dominic Santiago: "What are you doing in here?" Unidentified Stranded: "Waiting for you. I’m ready to go!" Marcus Fenix: "We’re looking for the cart control room. Where is it?" Unidentified Stranded: "Well, uh, you have to get down to the factory floor, through that door. But it’s locked." Marcus Fenix: "How about you help us unlock it" Unidentified Stranded: "Who, me? Aren’t we leaving?" Marcus Fenix: "Not yet. Come on. Dipshit" (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '''"This is Delta-One. Still proceeding as planned. But we have a Stranded with us." '''Damon Baird (COM): "No shit! Ask him if he’s seen any geobots. I still need one for our Junker." Marcus Fenix: '''"Hey, Baird, keep looking for that cart control room! Fenix out. Delta-Two, come in. Watch the vents." '''Damon Baird (COM): "Roger… You’re not going to believe where we are." Marcus Fenix: '''"Control, could you give us Delta-Two’s location?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "GID readings are faint. Looks like… the sewer system?" Damon Baird (COM): "There’s shit everywhere!" Augustus Cole: "C’mon, Baird! Little bit of this is good for ya! Builds your immune system!" Damon Baird (COM): "Yeah, it also builds disease. Delta-Two out." Marcus Fenix: '''"Sucks to be them. Hi boys." '''Dominic Santiago: "I can smell you two a mile away." Damon Baird (COM): "Screw you, man. You get down here and see how much you like it! There’s room for one more. It’s a fucking party down here." Dominic Santiago: "No thanks!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Keep moving. We’ll see you at the carts." '''Unidentified Stranded: "Can we please just leave?" Marcus Fenix: '''"No. We’ve got work to do." '''Unidentified Stranded: "Please! If we stay here, they’ll kill us for sure!" Dominic Santiago: "Relax, will ya?" Unidentified Stranded: "You relax! You Gears all suck. Bunch of bloodthirsty fascist pigs! If we cut through here, we’ll be all right. Aaggh!" Dominic Santiago: "Shit! He’s gone!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Careful! We need to keep moving. Just watch your step." '''Dominic Santiago: "Incoming! They’re everywhere! There’s too many! On the walls! Marcus!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Fuck you!" '''Augustus Cole: "Can’t stop the train, baby!" Dominic Santiago: "You guys look good. Smell good too." Damon Baird: "I don’t want to hear it, man. Not a word." Dominic Santiago: "Whatever you say, man." Marcus Fenix: '''"What about the resonator, Cole? Still in one piece?" '''Augustus Cole: "You know it! The Train is a smooth ride." Dominic Santiago: "I saw something." Marcus Fenix: '''"Up high!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Oh man, it stinks in here." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Arrgh! Damn! Jack, open that door!" Walkthrough Keep your distance from Dark Wretches. The path branches left and right, with a door on each side. The first one you attempt to open will be locked, so as soon as you press the switch, immediately head around to the other side. There is a bathroom stall in the left hallway, however, with a small ammo cache. Continue through the building until you enter a room with a brief yet horrifying flashback cutscene, showing an entire group of Stranded massacred by Lambent Wretches. The doorway to the right is locked and requires a security code, so for now open the door to the left. Just beyond the door is a man that'll help you unlock the door on the other side of the previous room. You'll move through a series of halls while following the stranded man before heading downstairs to hear his gruesome fate. At a couple of points, Lambent Wretches will jump out while following the Stranded, it is best to let him take care of them in order to preserve ammo because he can kill them in one shot with his Gnasher Shotgun. The floor ahead is very unstable and you'll join the Stranded in the pit below if you don't move forward with caution. Pay close attention to the noises of the boards under your feet. If you step onto a board that'll fall, you'll hear a distinct crack (and feel a slight controller rumble) that should warn you to immediately back up. The boards that fall are randomized. Make sure to stop by the far-right corner of the room for a set of COG Tags. If you do fall, run around the edges of the room; eventually you'll find a door leading to a ladder that will allow you to retry the board maze. Kil any Wretches down there too, since the constant attacking can kill you on Insane. Waves of Lambent Wretches will continue to attack until you reach the other side. After hitting the next checkpoint, you'll enter a large, cluttered room at the far end of which is a pack of Wretches, waiting to ambush you. As soon as you see them appear, start backpedaling with your shotgun at the ready. Remember to back away from killed wretches (they still explode!), and watch your back for any creatures that try to come at you from behind. On the Insane difficulty, however, it is almost impossible to survive the attack by staying in the room. After killing the first Wretch that is hurtling towards you, run all the way to the end of the room where you saw the first Wretch call his buddies out. This will nullify the spawning of the other waves of Wretches, and will help you clear the room faster. However, the space in that room is rather cramped, so stay on your toes and don't get killed. When the room is clear, continue to the other side to enter another narrow hall. Just around the corner is a room with a valve you'll have to turn in order to open the heavy metal doors. Watch for a lone Wretch that appears out of thin air when the lightning strikes as you make your way forward. You will finally meet up with the other two members of your squad. Continue forward and be ready for the act's first real firefight. Locust will come from the right, accompanied by Wretches that swarm you from the front and back. Hang tight with your squad to fend off the enemies before making your way any further through the large room. At the far end of the room is a doorway you can try to open. You'll fail, at which point a small lift to the left drops, releasing a Boomer accompanied by two Grenadiers. If you have the Longshot handy, fall back as far as you can and take cover. If you feel confident, go ahead and take a shot at the Boomer before the lift comes down all the way. After he's dead, finish off the Grenadiers. If you don't have a Longshot, stand back and lob grenades into the elevator enclosure while it drops to soften up the enemies inside. You should be able to escape scar-free as long as you keep your distance. When the brief firefight is over, go through the doorway that's just been opened and proceed to the next chapter, Coalition Cargo. Behind the Scenes *This chapter was rated Number 5 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Battles" because of the Lambent Wretches.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGSZ3i5CH1o&feature=channel Category:Gears of War walkthrough